Rien n'est blanc, rien n'est noir
by Noumouni
Summary: Dans le monde de la magie, le Bien et le Mal ne cessent de se battre chaque jour un peu plus. Un jeune homme en fera les frais...
1. Prélude

Rien n'est _Blanc _rien n'est **noir**...

_**Tout est gris**_

_ Prologue _

_ Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas pressé, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Derrière lui, des cris indignés résonnaient et la gent féminine rougissait. C'était un beau jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux cheveux très blonds, presque blancs, et aux yeux diamantins. Personne ne résistait à son charme, autant du côté féminin que du côté masculin. Et il avait l'habitude d'en profiter au maximum. Il aimait expérimenter diverses choses, et goûter à toutes les pratiques sexuelles possibles. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Il était riche, beau, puissant, et faisait partie de la Communauté de Poudlard, cette organisation oeuvrant pour ramener la lumière dans les terres anglaises, et ses voisines. Oui il était un héros. Il n'était jamais seul dans son lit._

_ Mais ce jour-là, ses beaux traits laissaient transparaître de la colère. On l'avait tiré à six heures du matin de son lit pour une entrevue avec le ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, et maintenant, on lui demandait de venir expressément de Londres au château écossais, alors qu'il n'était que huit heures ! Il n'avait même pas déjeuner ! Son ventre faisait des siennes, et ce, depuis belle lurette. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était manger... _

_ Un gros balourd arriva par la droite et lui fit signe. Oh bon sang, pas lui..._

_- Bonjour Malfoy._

_- Bonjour Goyle, se contenta de marmonner le jeune homme, visiblement très heureux de voir 'l'autre'._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Londres avec ton père ? demanda Goyle._

_ Gregory Goyle était un abruti sans cervelle qui adorait par dessus tout poser des questions qui n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi donc Malfoy serait avec son cher paternel, puisqu'il le détestait jusqu'à la moelle. Le blond le fit remarquer au grassouillet qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, s'excusa Goyle en bafouillant._

_- Tu as tendance à tout oublier, sauf l'heure du repas, marmonna Malfoy, harassé par le caractère de son premier homme de main._

_ Car oui, Goyle était son homme de main, celui qui lui servait à faire le sale boulot à sa place en gros. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait aussi un dénommé Vincent Crabbe, un petit gros qui roulait plus qu'il ne marchait. C'était affreusement drôle à voir quand il se tentait à faire de la gymnastique. Pendant les roulades, il se transformait en boule de graisse et roulait, roulait... jusqu'à rencontrer un mur... ou quelqu'un. Ce qui finissait indéniablement en bagarre. D'ailleurs, le concerné approchait à petits pas essouflés, propablement épuisé de transporter autant de masse sur lui. Quand on est gros, il faut assumer..._

_- Bonjour Goyle, bonjour Draco, haleta-t-il en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux._

_- Appelle-moi Malfoy. Pas Draco, s'énerva Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Aurais-tu oublié que tu me dois le respect le plus total ?_

_ Vincent se mordilla la lèvre, gêné. Malgré le fait que les trois jeunes hommes soient du même âge, Malfoy avait l'incommensurable honneur d'être le Big Boss du groupe. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres, et c'était eux, Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'exécutaient sans broncher. Et pas l'inverse. Draco, agaçé par le silence, prit la parole :_

_- Si vous êtes là, je suppose que c'est parce que Dumbledore vous a vous aussi demandé..._

_- Oui, à ce qu'il paraît on va avoir une mission, affirma Crabbe en se tenant le menton._

_- Une mission ? demanda Goyle, sceptique._

_ Oh non, c'était reparti pour un débat brillant d'intelligence. Les deux abrutis allaient débattre sur le pourquoi de la mission, la cible, et le temps qu'ils mettraient à tout boucler. Ce qui était totalement inutile, vu qu'Albus Dumbledore, chef de la Communauté de Poudlard, leur expliquerait tout... Alors franchement, pas la peine de se torturer les méninges, qu'ils n'avaient pas, à chercher des questions à leurs réponses. _

_ Irrité par le manque d'intelligence de ses sous-fifres, Draco partit rapidement vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Les deux lards, se rendant bien vite compte de l'absence de leur patron, ne tardèrent pas à le suivre en trottinant derrière lui, soufflant comme des phoques asthmatiques visiblement atteints d'obésité grave. Pour peu, à courir comme ça dans les couloirs, avec leurs airs hagards, on aurait pu les prendre pour des trolls des collines. Malefoy ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, cela faisait neuf ans qu'il devait supporter ces deux lourdauds. A force, on finissait par s'habituer... Mais pas trop quand même. Il ne fallait pas que la bêtise de Vincent et Gregory l'atteigne... _

_ Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche intensive, le jeune homme se retrouva devant deux statues de gargouilles. Il attendit que les éffigies de pierre le laisse passer... Mais le temps que Crabbe et Goyle arrivent ne suffit pas à décider les bêtes à se déplacer. Ah oui ! Il fallait un mot de passe... Quel était-il déjà ? C'était quelque chose de sucré... Une jeune fille avait qui il avait roucoulé la nuit précédente lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait une coloration de cette couleur..._

_- Marron glacé !_

_ Les gargouilles se séparèrent et se postèrent chacune d'un côté de la porte. Draco passa l'arche et monta quelques marches du grand escalier, dont la coulisse était en forme d'aigle. Ses deux sous-fifres le suivirent en silence, encore essouflés de leur petite course dans les couloirs du grand château. L'aigle commença à pivoter, et l'escalier monta. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois jeunes hommes pour être devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Draco ne frappa même pas et entre sans vergogne, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons._

_ La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était grande, divisée en trois pièces circulaires toutes reliées. Dans la première salle, toutes sortes d'objets loufoques s'entassaient un peu partout. Sur une table, une théière avec une tête d'autruche à plumes mauves chantait une chanson. Ce qui donnait un mélange horrible avec sa voix aigre... Draco dépassa bien vite la théière et pénétra dans le deuxième cercle. C'était le bureau, à proprement parler. Il y avait une cheminée, un bureau, une pensine, et des tas de papiers mis en désordre par terre. Sur la table régnait un capharnaüm monstre. Comment un sage aussi vieux que Dumbledore pouvait-il être aussi peu maniaque ? Franchement... Derrière, dans la troisième salle, on pouvait voir un énorme barda de livres en tout genre. Les bibliothèques s'affaissaient sous le poids des grimoires et des recueils. C'était bien l'antre d'un vieux sorcier sénile ça... Pleine de livres, de bibelots bizarres et de feuilles sans aucune utilité. Et derrière le bureau, un monument antique datant presque de XVIè siècle. Pour peu, il était tellement vieux qu'il aurait pu connaître l'épisode de peste qui avait ravagé Londres en 1666. Le vieux sorcier possédait la chevelure grisâtre commune aux personnes de son âge. Une longue barbe lisse, dont les poils étaient regroupés par un anneau doré, tombait sur son ventre. Il était habillé d'une toge grise peu sobre, aux complexes motifs baroques, et il avait sur la tête un petit chapeau à pompom. L'ensemble aurait pu faire rire n'importe qui, si ce n'importe qui ne connaissait pas l'importance du vieillard dans le monde de la magie. C'était lui le chef de la Communauté de Poudlard, et il était le Président du Magenmagot, le tribunal pour sorciers. Il n'était pas rien, et le ministre écoutait toujours sa voix pour passer un décret ou juger quelqu'un. _

_ Le vieil homme semblait enragé. Voire plus. Il se lissait la barbe rageusement, ne prenant pas garde aux poils gris qu'il arrachait. D'un geste énervé de la tête, il invita Malfoy à s'asseoir. Les deux autres restèrent derrière leur chef, attendant les explications._

_- L'heure est grave mes petits. L'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres est de plus en plus puissante, et de plus en plus de gens se rallient à lui._

_ Malfoy acquiesça. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Les sorciers désertaient le camp de la lumière pour trouver refuge dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Et c'était particulièrement étrange._

_- Le monde ne tourne plus très rond ces derniers temps, continua Dumbledore sur sa lancée. Vous-savez-qui est de plus en plus puissant, et il est très bien entouré._

_ Albus se leva, s'approcha de son phénix, Fumseck, et le caressa gentiment. _

_- Mais grâce à nos espions infiltrés dans les rangs, nous avons pu découvrir l'identité de certains de ses adeptes. Le plus puissant est un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, du nom de Harry Potter. Il a assassiné ses parents adoptifs moldus il y a trois ans et a rallié les rangs du Seigneur. Depuis, il est l'amant et le bras droit du Lord. Sa puissance est indiscutable._

_ Albus fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et une photo apparut entre les doigts de Draco Malfoy. Sur l'image, un beau jeune homme mince, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux très sombres, souriait. C'était une photo moldue, une qui ne pouvait bouger..._

_- Sur cette photo, il a dix-sept ans. Elle a été prise par des japonais. Nous avons réussi à la récupérer. C'est la seule qui soit récente. Celle qu'il avait eu de ses Moldus ont été brûlées lors de l'incendie qui a ravagé le 4 Privet Drive dans la banlieue de Londres. Le lendemain de l'incendie, les cadavres des membres de la famille Dursley étaient retrouvés. Après autopsie magique, nous avons découvert que les trois personnes, une femme, un homme et un adolescent, avaient été assassinés par le sortilège de la mort. L'Impardonnable._

_ Draco frissonna. Pour tuer ses parents adoptifs d'un Avada Kedavra, il fallait vraiment les détester... Mais ça l'étonnait tout de même... Un enfant de quinze ans à la frimousse aussi adorable était-il vraiment capable de tuer ainsi ? Voyant le doute dans les yeux du jeune homme, Albus fronça les sourcils :_

_- Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son joli visage. Lorsqu'il était jeune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lui aussi réputé pour être beau, et à l'âge de treize ans, il avait déjà assassiné une vingtaine de personnes._

_- Alors si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez de trouver ce... Harry Potter, et de le tuer, c'est cela ? demanda Malfoy._

_- Non. Je veux que vous le rameniez ici vivant. Ensuite, nous déciderons... L'avenir nous dira ce que nous devons faire de lui..._

_ Albus s'éclaircit la gorge, et Malfoy passa la photo à ses deux acolytes qui ne manquèrent pas de dévorer des yeux la beauté du garçon. Il était vraiment splendide... Ses yeux étaient... de la couleur du sortilège de la mort... Remarquant cela, Crabbe passa à Goyle la photo, qui n'en voulait pas, et cela déclencha une rixe. Dumbledore toussota bruyamment pour les ramener à l'ordre._

_- Prenez tout le temps qu'il faudra. Mais pas trop. Nous devons profiter de l'effet de surprise. D'après mes sources, le jeune Harry est vu très souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse aux alentours de seize heures. Filez-le discrètement, et emparez-vous de lui. Et ne vous laissez pas avoir... Sa beauté cache un venin très puissant. Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire s'il savait que vous comptez l'enlever..._

_ Sur ces paroles funestes, Dumbledore leur tourna le dos... Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir..._


	2. Stupefix

**_Voilà pour vous le chapitre 1, qui n'a pas tardé à venir :D_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Trois ombres parcouraient de long en large depuis près de deux heures le Chemin de Traverse, désormais à moitié dépouillé de ses habitants. Avec la vague de personnes parties au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la peur de voir des Mangemorts débarquer chez soi à tout moment, la ruelle commerçante autrefois pleine de vie pouvait s'apparenter à l'Allée des Embrumes, allée qui était connue pour être sous le contrôle des mages noirs. Seuls les fous et les Mangemorts y allaient. _

_ Draco laissa échapper un cri indigné en sentant quelque chose lui écraser un pied. Il se retourna vers Crabbe et lui hurla dessus :_

_- Tu peux pas faire attention abruti ? T'as failli m'arracher le pied ! _

_- Désolé Draco, je..._

_- Ne m'appelle pas Draco ! Sale Bandimon ! Crétin !_

_ Un rire mélodieux retentit à l'autre bout de la rue. Draco fit volte-face et aperçut quelqu'un habillé d'une cape noire. Sa cible... Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue, et il était seize heures douze, d'après l'horloge à moitié délabrée qui pendait au-dessus d'un magasin de babioles. Le temps que le jeune homme cligne des yeux, et sa cible n'était plus là._

_- Merde ! Il faut le retrouver !_

_- C'est lui la cible ? demanda Goyle en enfournant un nouveau petit gâteau à la crème._

_- Oui c'est lui ! Et arrête de manger bon sang ! On est en mission !_

_ Goyle grommela en rangeant son paquet de gâteaux dans une poche intérieur de sa cape. Si on n'avait plus le droit de manger maintenant... Draco Malfoy s'élança dans la ruelle, bien décidé à retrouver Harry Potter. Où donc avait-il pu aller ? Bon sang de bon soir ! Ce sorcier était-il si puissant que ça pour pouvoir disparaître en un millième de seconde ? Mais où était-il, mais où était-il ! Malfoy tourna pendant vingt minutes dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il commençait à devenir dingue... Pourquoi fallait-il que sa cible soit une savonnette qui lui échappe aussi facilement ? Voilà, ça y était... Il était tellement énervé qu'il se mettait à utiliser des termes Moldus... Savonnette. C'était quoi une savonnette d'ailleurs ? Quel nom débile ! Est-ce que c'était quelque chose en caoutchouc ? Les Moldus adoraient le caoutchou__ck__. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en mettre partout ! Leurs... peneus... étaient en caoutchouc, leurs joints étaient en caoutchouc... C'était laid, et ça sentait mauvais. Pourquoi les Moldus aimaient-ils ça ? Cette horreur noirâtre... _

_ Draco seccoua sa tête blonde, faisant faire de la haute-voltige à ses mèches. Pourquoi pensait-il aux Moldus ? Il était en mission ! Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire ! Peut-être... peut-être était-ce ce sorcier, Potter, qui lui avait jeté un sortilège de Confusion... Ce qui était fort probable ! Allons donc ! Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par un sbire de... de... Vol-de-mort... même si ce dernier était son compagnon ! Foi de Malfoy ! Il allait lui faire payer la journée affreuse qu'il venait de passer en compagnie des deux abrutis qui lui servaient de gardes-du-corps ! Oh oui !_

_ D'un pas décidé, Malfoy arpenta encore une fois le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne laisserait pas ce petit serpent lui filer en les doigts ! Il allait l'attraper, et le ramener au vénérable Albus Dumbledore ! Il serait ensuite jugé pour ses crimes et le meurtre de ses parents adoptifs ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fou-furieux ! Quel plan démoniaque ! Spleeeeeendide ! Crabbe et Goyle s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Malfoy n'allait franchement pas bien pour commencer à rire comme un psychopathe tout seul. La célébrité devait lui monter à la tête..._

_ Draco s'arrêta devant une vitrine, et regarda à l'intérieur de la petite boutique très coquette. A l'intérieur, derrière le comptoir, un vendeur discutait avec un client. Et le client... c'était lui... Harry Potter... Malgré les reflets de la vitre, Malfoy pouvait voir ses yeux verts. Des yeux qui semblaient pouvoir lancer un Avada Kedavra à celui qui les regarderait. Une Gorgone... Un être capable de tuer d'un regard... Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise près du vendeur, et caressait son ventre graisseux. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas de la graisse... Harry Potter... il..._

_ Il était enceint..._

_ Le jeune Malfoy savait que c'était possible dans le monde de la magie, mais peu de couples homosexuels y avaient recours. Souvent, c'était parce que la femme était stérile que l'homme décidait de porter l'enfant à sa place. Mais un homme enceint d'un homme, c'était... inhabituel... D'autant plus que le père devait être... le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment un garçon aussi mignon que Potter avait-il pu tomber dans les bras du dingue à face de serpent qui voulait buter tous les Moldus sur Terre ? Il... n'avait... même pas de nez ! Et il était chauve ! Et Draco n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de... ses bijoux de famille... C'était officiel, Malfoy était devenu dingue. Il s'inquiétait pour l'état sexuel de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors qu'il n'en avait réellement strictement rien à faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui devait supporter sa tronche de reptile ! _

_ D'un signe de la main, il montra à ses "collègues" la cible. Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent, et ils allèrent se cacher dans une ruelle en face de la boutique._

_- Lorsqu'Harry Potter sortira de la boutique, je veux que vous soyez prêt à jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser. Allez-y doucement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ! Je vais l'accoster et lui parler, et lorsque le vendeur ne pourra plus nous voir, j'immobiliserai la cible, et vous lancerez votre sort pour l'assomer. Compris ?_

_- Oui chef ! répondit joyeusement Goyle._

_- Pour sûr Patron !_

_ Harry Potter ne tarda pas à sortir de la boutique, un sourire scotché à ses lèvres charnues. Un rictus déforma celles de Malfoy : si le petit savait ce qui allait lui arriver, il rirait moins. D'un signe de tête, le jeune homme blond signifia aux boules de graisse de l'attendre là. Il partit vers sa cible, ralentissant le pas dès qu'il arriva à sa portée. Un peu maladroitement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier sursauta en poussant un petit cri de peur. Se retournant et tombant face au regard aimable de Malfoy, il se rassénéra._

_- Vous êtes fou... Vous m'avez effrayé._

_- J'en suis fort navré, répondit Draco avec le sourire le plus aguicheur qu'il avait. Mais je me demandais ce que faisait une aussi jolie personne seule dans une rue si déserte que l'on pourrait la confondre avec le Chemin des Embrumes._

_ Au son du compliment, Harry rougit. Il l'avait dans la poche. _

_- Je me promenais. Je m'ennuyais un peu à la maison, alors j'ai voulu rendre visite à mon ami Florian._

_- Florian ? Florian Fortarôme ? _

_- Oui, je voulais une glace, mais il n'y en a plus dans le frigo. Bella a oublié de faire les courses, dit tristement le garçon en frottant son ventre._

_ Ah oui... Les personnes enceintes avaient tendance à beaucoup manger. Vouloir une glace devait être une de ses envies que provoquaient le bébé. Mais... avait-il bien dit Bella ? Comme Bellatrix Lestrange, la dingue qui servait d'assassin au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cachant son trouble, Malfoy reprit :_

_- Eh bien j'aimerais vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à chez Florian, et peut-être prendrais-je une glace moi aussi, proposa galamment Malfoy en tendant son bras à Potter._

_- Pourquoi pas... Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je vous ai vu avec des amis tout à l'heure, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient incommodés par ma présence, sourit Harry en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du noble._

_- Oh, c'est garçons ne sont pas mes amis. Ce sont mes serviteurs._

_- Pourtant vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser avec eux..._

_- Non, ils me fatiguent._

_ Draco se glaça. En même temps qu'ils commençaient à marcher, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. L'autre était Legilimens... Il essayait de sonder en lui... Mais qu'est-ce que ces balourds fichaient bon sang ? Ils n'allaient pas laisser leur patron se faire défricher sa mémoire par la Gorgone !_

_ Crabbe et Goyle s'amusaient avec un rat qui passait innocemment par là. Crabbe pointa de sa baguette tordue le rat qui lançait des cris plaintifs entre les mains de l'autre bourreau et postillona un Dentesaugmento. Les dents du rongeur devinrent incroyablement longue, lui écartant les lèvres pour lui donner un air particulièrement idiot. Goyle laissa échapper un rire de cochon. Crabbe continua sa torture en faisant apparaître des poireaux dans les oreilles du pauvre animal qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé. Il s'apprêtait à lancer à Rictusempra pour voir si le rat aurait ri - ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas vu que le rire est le propre de l'homme - mais un juron de la part de Draco l'arrêta net. Les deux sorciers se jetèrent dans le Chemin, baguette en main, et virent Draco qui essayait de retenir tant bien que mal un Harry Potter hurlait au kidnapping._

_- Vous ne m'emmènerez pas ! Voldemort entendra parler de vous et il vous tuera pour votre insolence ! Vous voulez du mal à notre bébé c'est ça ? Je ne vous le permettrai pas bande d'imbécile ! Vous..., crachait Harry Potter en se débattant de toutes ses forces._

_ Dans le feu de l'action, le futur-enlevé mit son poing dans la figure de son ravisseur._

_- Stupéfix ! cria Goyle, peu désireux de voir son chef estropié par un homme enceint particulièrement enragé._

_ Le rayon rouge frappa de plein fouet le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui perdit connaissance. Malfoy, malgré son nez pissant le sang, le retînt de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

_- Abruti ! Et si le sort m'avait touché hein ? Vous lui auriez courru après ? s'énerva Draco, agaçé par le manque de discernement de ses sbires._

_- On... on est désolés..._

_- Désolés ouais ! Bon, on dégage vite fait ! dit Draco en soulevant le corps inanimé d'Harry._

_ Crabbe et Goyle transplanèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attirer de nouvelles foudres de Draco. Ce dernier resta quelques instants debout au milieu du Chemin, à regarder sa cible. Harry dormait profondément, tenant toujours de ses mains son ventre rebondi. Il devait être à au moins quatre mois... Même plus... Draco se demanda si Dumbledore prendrait en compte le fait qu'il soit enceint. Probablement qu'oui. Albus était un homme éclairé, et même si Potter était son ennemi, il ne le laisserait pas croupir en prison dans cet état-là... Serein, Malfoy transplana. Sa mission finie, il irait peut-être dire 'bonjour' aux jolies demoiselles Moldues...  
_

_

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**  
_


	3. Incarcerem

Me voilà revenue de Gwada, et comme prévu, voici la suite !

_

* * *

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait toujours été un modèle soit d'impassibilité, soit de joie. Et malgré cela, ce jour-là, dans son bureau, face à face avec un Harry Potter attaché à une chaise, il n'avait pas vraiment ce masque joyeux qu'on devrait montrer devant la prise d'un otage aussi exceptionnel. Non. En fait, tout le monde dans l'assistance - Malefoy et ses deux sbires, Kingsley un auror calme et attentif, Shakelbolt ( ça s'écrit comment ? XD ) autre auror de son état au visage désintéressé, et le ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge - avait bien remarqué la lueur lubrique qui éveillaient les yeux du vieil homme tandis qu'il détaillait de la tête aux pieds son captif. Comment un vieux bouc comme lui pouvait-il encore penser au sexe ? _

_- Biiiiiiien..., susurra Dumbledore d'une voix traînante._

_ Qui a laissé traîner l'ecstasy sur son bureau ? Jamais, Ô GRAND JAMAIS, Dumby n'avait eu une voix comme ça... Ca sait susurrer un vieillard ?_

_- Mes amis, nous allons décider de ce que nous allons faire de ce jeune homme, compagnon de Vous-Savez-Qui, et assassin._

_- Je trouve particulièrement scandaleux que ce jeune homme soit encore en liberté après le meurtre des membres de sa famille adoptive ! s'écria Fudge en s'avançant, devenant rouge comme une tomate prête à éclater sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban, et recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur dès maintenant !_

_- On ne va pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ! riposta Draco en colère. Enfin... il est enceint ! On ne peut pas envoyer une personne enceinte dans une prison où il a neuf chances sur dix de mourir dans sa première semaine d'incarcération ! Enfin réfléchissez un peu !_

_ Un cri indigné traversa la pièce, et tout le monde se tourna vers Harry Potter qui rougit. Le sortilège qui lui collait les lèvres l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon il aurait pu se défendre de cette accusation aberrante qu'on lui portait ! Il n'avait pas tué les Dursley ! Comment pouvaient-ils l'accuser d'avoir assassiné qui que ce soit ?_

_- Monsieur Malfoy ! Je ne laisserais pas un meurtrier courir les rues comme il le fait ! Qui plus est un meurtrier amoureux du plus grand mage noir que le monde de la magie ait connu ! rétorqua un Fudge empourpré. Il a sauvagement assassiné ses parents adoptifs qui ont eu pour seule erreur d'adopter un enfant aussi ingrat d'un Avada Kedavra !_

_ Harry commença à gigoter sur sa chaise, furieux de se sentir impuissant contre ces hommes. Ils le croyaient tous coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Bande de salopards ! Malfoy remarqua son ménage et le regard furieux que le jeune brun lançait au Ministre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

_- Je trouve tout à fait normal qu'on l'enferme après tout ! Qu'il soit enceint ou pas ne change rien ! Il sera condamné au Baiser ! hurla Cornelius en jetant inutilement son chapeau par terre._

_- Monsieur le ministre, enfin, calmez-vous, tenta de raisonner Dawling._

_- Que je me calme ? Nous avons en face de nous le compagnon de Vous-Savez-Qui qui est, soit dit en passant, le porteur de son futur enfant, et vous voulez que je me calme ! Mais où va le monde par Merlin !_

_ La discussion commençait à grandement dégénérer, et Harry sentait que même si on le laissait parler, il n'échapperait pas à une condamnation. Une condamnation qui d'ailleurs était illégale, car même si le grand manitou du Magenmagot était là, le reste de l'assemblée ne l'était pas. Dumbledore n'avait pas a décider seul._

_- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions laisser l'accusé se défendre un peu ? proposa Draco, tentant tant bien que mal de raisonner les deux hommes énervés._

_- Certainement pas ! Si on lui enlève son bâillon, il va nous cracher un sort à la figure, et on se retrouvera poussière bien avant d'avoir dit 'Expelliarmus' ! Vous êtes inconscient Monsieur Malfoy ?_

_ Non, pas inconscient. Il se devait d'aider ce pauvre garçon qui avait de si jolis yeux. Et de si jolies lèvres... Ce garçon dont il était malencontreusement tombé amoureux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir partir à Azkaban, et devoir accoucher dans un milieu aussi glauque que la prison la mieux gardée de la planète. _

_- J'estime que tout accusé à droit à défense !_

_- Eh bien pas celui-ci ! Celui-ci sera emmené à Azkaban, où il recevra le baiser du Détraqueur !_

_- Si je peux me permettre Cornélius, si nous tuons le compagnon de Vous-Savez-Qui, je me doute que ce dernier décide d'accélérer et de multiplier ses raids sur les villages, et nous risquons d'avoir des pertes énormes, affirma Albus en remontant ses lunettes demi-lunes._

_- Que proposez-vous mon ami ?_

_- Nous l'envoyons à Azkaban, il accouche là-bas, nous récupérons le bébé que nous tuons et nous convertissons le jeune Harry à notre cause._

_ Harry Potter ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et gémit de colère. Personne ne tuera son bébé ! Jamais ! Et jamais il ne se rangerait du côté de ce tueur d'enfant ! Bande de malades !_

_- Tuer un bébé ? Mais vous êtes devenus fous ma parole ! hurla Draco, hors de lui._

_- Dawlish, accompagnez donc Monsieur Malfoy à Azkaban, et déposez-y notre otage. Donnez des ordres, il faut absolument que ce bébé naisse._

_ Dawlish s'inclina légèrement, prit Malfoy et Potter par le bras et transplana. Harry fut tout de suite pris en charge par deux gardes laids à mourir. Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient plus vite que le transplanage... Les gardes et le nouveau prisonnier hors de vue, Dawlish plaqua Draco contre le mur._

_- Euh, tu fous quoi là ?_

_- Est-ce que tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix ?_

_- Oui, c'est un groupe de terroristes qui n'appartient à aucun des camps, et qui attend la fin de la guerre. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu es vraiment doctriné toi hein ! L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète qui vise à renseigner les gens sur les faits et gestes de chacun des camps. D'après toi, pourquoi y-a-t-il eut une masse importante de personnes qui sont parties au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ?_

_- P... Parce que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi gentil qu'on le croît et que l'Ordre ne se prive pas de le dire..._

_ Dawlish hocha la tête. Au moins Draco était-il intelligent, cela réduisait considérablement les explications._

_- Mais... pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_- Parce que j'en fais partie..., avoue Dawlish, le regard pétillant._

_ La mâchoire de Malfoy se décrocha. WHAT THE FU*K ?_

_- Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et je crois que tu commences à te rendre compte que Dumbledore n'est pas clean. Et aussi que tu n'es pas insensible au charme de ce garçon... Harry Potter._

_- Que me proposes-tu ?_

_- Je ne te propose pas d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais ton parrain... Oui oui, ton parrain, réaffirma l'homme en voyant le regard hébété de l'autre. Ton parrain donc, a des contacts avec... Lord Voldemort, et je pense que si tu veux sortir ce garçon d'ici tu devrais t'adresser à son amant._

_ En effet. Ce n'était franchement pas bête. Mais qu'allait dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il apprendrait que c'était lui-même et personne d'autre qui avait enlevé son cher et tendre ? Il ne serait certainement pas très content..._

_- 12 Square Grimmaurd..._

_ Dawlish transplana, laissant Draco dans ses réflexions. Il était déjà décidé... Il irait..._


End file.
